Saving you
by captaincronut
Summary: Prompt from tumblr where Killian saves Emma when they fight agains the lost boys and Pan.


**Prompt from tumblr. **

They were close, she could feel it. They had been following what seemed like a trail to Pan's camp for a while now. And she swore she could hear voices in the distance, and music. That must be the camp.

Emma noticed Hook was falling behind a bit. They were at the back of the group and she noticed him stopping every once in a while to take another sip of rum from his flask. She wondered if he was doing okay. She knew he really hated the island and Pan even more. She knew he wasn't looking forward all too much to what was coming. So she stopped, and waited for him.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, not even bothering to show him that she really was worried about him

"Finally" he said. "I thought you'd never stop."

"Why?" she asked, confused.

"I just wanted to talk to you, alone." He confessed.

"Oh" she really didn't know where this was going. Though she didn't mind being alone with him. Since they had found Neal she hardly spoke to him in private. For some reason Neal was always near them, keeping an eye on her. Not letting her out of his sight. "Well, just let's keep walking okay, we don't want to lose the group entirely. "

"As you wish."

Those three words made her smile; she hoped he didn't see it. But he did, though he kept quiet.

"So anything you wanted to talk about in particular?" she asked him.

"I just want you to know that it's going to be one hell of a fight, love." He started. "Pan is not someone you'll just defeat with one arrow." He paused, carefully grabbing her hand with his good one. And she took it. "I care about you Emma, and I just want you to know that."

"I know you care, you came to the island you hate most. People who don't care don't do such a thing."

He stopped. Turned, and let go of her hand. Closing the short distance between them by grabbing her face with said hand, he gently pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She shivered under his touch, but soon relaxed into the kiss and found her hands reaching for the lapels of his coat again. Unlike their first kiss, this one was soft and sweet. And he broke the kiss too early for her liking.

"Sorry, I just... You never know what might happen." He excused himself. And before he could even take one step back, she kissed him again. This time more needy, like the first kiss they shared. He kissed back immediately, needing to taste her. Tangling her fingers in his hair, she softly nipped his bottom lip, needing to taste more of him. He obliged and slightly opened his mouth, letting his tongue find hers. Then there was a scream, and they hastily broke apart, both out of breath and clearly affected by that kiss.

"They're here!" She said, and sprinted away, to the others. He quickly followed her, reaching the group in no time. Finding them already fight with Pan and his lost boys.

"Emma you go look for Henry, I'll keep them away." Hook told her, grabbed his sword and fought off a lost boy that came his way.

"Okay, let's go!" she said, and ducked just in time when an arrow came her way. They fought their way around the group, looking for Henry at the same time. Then she saw a glimpse of red behind a couple of trees. By the looks of it, there was only one of the lost boys with him.

"Hook!" she hissed. And within seconds, he stood next to her. "Look. Over there."

"I see. You go first, I'll cover you." He hissed back, and followed her to where Henry was supposedly hidden. Thankfully they got closer without being seen, Emma easily knocking out the lost boy from behind.

Stepping into the small clearing, she sprinted to Henry, who looked far from surprised that they had found him.

"I knew you would find me!" he shouted, and jumped into Emma's arms.

"Hey kid!"

"What's wrong with Hook?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean, kid? She started, putting Henry down on the ground again and turning in the progress. "Oh my god, Hook!" She screamed, running to him and finding him on the ground. One of Pan's arrows was sticking out of his leg, and he was getting weaker by the second.

"I couldn't let him kill you, Emma. I could not let him do that." He forced out, clearly having trouble breathing and slowly slipping into unconsciousness. She pulled out the arrow. It was not dreamshade, it was something else. Something worse?

By this time the rest of the group had found them, claiming that the rest of the remaining lost boys had suddenly stopped fighting and had walked away. Stepping into the small clearing, they found Hook lying on the ground and Emma by his side. Tears streaming over her face she stood up, shaking her head.

"He's gone mom." She cried, falling into her mom's arms. "He's gone."

"Emma, dear. What happened?" Snow asked. Taking her daughter in her arms, softly stroking her hair. She too, could not stop the tears forming in her eyes. This was not supposed to happen; no one was supposed to die.

"He saved me." She cried out. She let go of her mom, walking back to the man who died for her. But just before she reached him, Pan's voice struck her.

"Oh dear Emma, see what happens when you choose the wrong person?" he said. Mischievous grin on his face, he walked towards her, stopping with his face only a few inches away from hers. "There's only one way to save him, Emma." He told her, whispering so she was the only one who could hear him.

That set her off, shoving him onto the ground with so much force that even Pan had a shocked expression on his face. Peter Pan, the lost boy who was never scared. He looked terrified.

"So that's how a woman reacts when she just lost her true love."

"True love?" she asked. Realizing something. Could it…

She jumped up, shoving Pan down once more in the process. She ran back to Hook, and crouched down next to him, tears still streaming down her face.

"I love you Killian" She whispered and leaned down, softly pressing her lips against his. Putting all the love she had for him into the kiss. She was ready to pull away when a strange wave of air whooshed over them, and she felt him shift under her touch. It worked!

"What... how?" he stammered. Standing up and looking around, still surprised at what had just happened.

"True love's kiss." She told him.

And she kissed him again, grabbing the lapels of his coat to pull him close. She got him back, and she was never going to let him go. Never again.


End file.
